Retaking of Bollstantinople
Description Retaking of Bollstantinople (or Istanboll, Azylts or Casbygrad) was Bollslim-innitiated assault of the Refugee-controlled coastal territory in southern Neopacistan in late 2016. It is marked as one of the biggest ever military clashes in history due to an incredibly high number of both directly and indirectly participating factions and groups. It ultimately ended with Great Bollism State taking over control of Istanboll. Prelude In the beginning of the Drž Hubu book it was revealed that Shtor militia had found a Refugee in Shtor's Zavod 313 while going on their regular patrol. The found specimen then stated that "there will be a war" before dying. Upon finding out about this event, Voc Vinca ordered Kocite to gather Bollslim warriors in the Great Bollism Shrine. The meeting was guided by Gumli who sent other Bollslims all over the globe in order to conclude alliances. In the meantime Voc visited bancrupt Djanko, who was forced to flee to Bollivia due to his business in Vice collapsing. Voc started training Djanko and preparing him for combat. Supreme leader of F.T.P., Bigg Poppa, however, forced acting head Shai Lobeauf to appoint their army to hold their position on Bautista's southern border and not attack Center. Markos then started the process of altering into Calamarco. As Nutse travelled to Lanordoste to meet Ludwig IV., Bridge gathered the remaining 500 Fireteams, Primo and Ulrich received endorsement of Shtor Militia and Kocite and John Sona sought Samuel Iglesias. Root ventured to wildlands to respond to the distress call of Fuzzies, who said they saw Bigg Poppa out in the snow. The Root discovered Markos' room covered in dead bodies and immediately left. He called for a sudden start of attacks against F.T.P. Belligerents There were two major opposing alliances participating in the battle: The Anti-eastern Alliance was commanded by Sir Isaac Bridge, the leader of 500 Fireteams and the honorary caesar of Western Hold. The so-called Dark Coalition was indirectly commanded by Bigg Poppa, but their actual military leader was former Western Hold autocrat Kenya Wost. Battle The Bollslim-lead coalition planed their attacks quite irrationally. Their innital plan was to assault Azylts only from the sea, but the idea was quickly dismissed by Shtor Militia and local rebels. After further discussion they agreed to execute their offensive on both land and sea, while keeping some Lanordoste military jets in stand-by mode in nearby aircraft carriers. The Bollslims, accompanied by Bridge and his Fireteams, arived to Istanboll with ships. Shtor Milita forces were given a transit by the Lanordoste army and they arrived together at Istanboll's western border. The local Boll's supporters and voluntary fighters from nearby lands were appointed to cover the hinterland. The battle was surely to be won by Bollslims. Their ground troups heavily outnumbered the Refugee defensive units while Western Hold's ships prevented the arrival of opposition reinforcements. The city's downtown was by far the hardest to take over. The local rebels hid well in mosques and used residences as human shields. Despite that Bollslim units, commanded by BR-T and Bridge, were after suffering heavy casualties able to corner the last of Refugees into a nearby mosque. Just before finally eradicating the last of them, BR-T tragically died because of an explosion of a launched fuel bomb. Bridge was largely traumatised by her death. After investigating the perimeter some soldiers found a suspicious closet. Upon opening it, Bratso was revealed to be hiding in it. He was immediately taken to Fort Pollio. Aftermath After the clash, Bollslims took complete control over Bollstantinople and nearby areas. They've renamed it Istanboll, altered the city's symbols and dealt with the remaining opposition. There were estimated 135 soldiers killed and 285 wounded between Bollslims and their allies. Neopacs suffered even larger losses with around 5200 killed and more than 10000 soldiers captured. Category:Battle